


A dragon has abilites

by Irondragon4



Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: All dragons have powers, fire breath, flight. Some have abilities that are slightly different but surely a dragon can't be born without any abilities.One would think so when they see a certain Dragon, unable to use any of her supposed abilities and when compared to someone of the same species.A dragon who wants to help one of his kind and one who is self conscious about her lack of abilities.Will they prevail or will their efforts be worthless?
Relationships: Spyro/original female character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_Spyro's_ ** **_pov_ **

I flew down into the island that had been reported to have smoke rising from it. I looked up as the other landed their superchargers. "So where exactly is this smoke. I don't see anything that could be set on fire except the grass and that doesn't look burnt" I explained, looking around.

"What about this hole?" Stealth elf asked, zipping over to a a hole big enough for someone to fit through that was slightly shielded by a couple rocks.

"Good eye Stealth elf. Let's go down there and investigate" Jet vac decided, walking over to the hole. I jumped down the hole and looked around a cave with lots of rocks in the pathway.

Not far off from where we were, I could see a flickering light. I turned back to the others. "Guys look. I see some sort of flickering light" I pointed out. "Well let's go" Eruptor stated.

We climbed over the large rocks that blocked our view from the main cavern and leapt down into a cavern of sorts.

"Well this is quite an odd cavern" pop fizz pointed out. I looked around. I found the source of the flickering light which was a fire that was burning on a bunch of logs with a pile logs next to it. Over in another corner was a nest made up of twigs, leaves and feathers with a single worn down blanket and a stuffed animal. There was also a bag that was tipped over, food tumbling out of it.

"Someone obviously loves here. I wonder where they went" Stealth elf muttered. Just as she said that, a blur of red and yellow dived at her. She zapped away just before the blur hit her, causing it to tumble across the floor and hit a rock, slumping upside down.

"Hey. What gives" Stealth elf challenged. I looked at what had tried to attack her. I gasped in awe and spread out my wings. "It's a dragon" I cheered, running over to the dragon who's eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I asked. The dragon shook their head and staggered to their feet, wobbling about slightly. When they regained their balance, I noticed that the dragon was a girl.

She completely ignored us and started walking backwards. She stopped where Stealth elf had been and drew a cross in the sand with her claw before backtracking behind a rock which I guessed she had jumped from, drawing a line as she went.

When she had done that, she sat between the rock and the x in the dirt, claws placed together as she looked between the two spots. "Um. Hello?" Stealth elf asked. "Yes. Hold on. I know that I'm just talking to nothing but I need to figure out how I missed my target there" she mumbled, tapping against the side of her head.

"Ugh. You missed because elfy got out of your reach" Eruptor cut through to her. She looked up. "Wow. For figments of my imagination, your pretty detailed. You all sound different too. Great. My mental state is even worse" she said as if it was the best thing in the entire world.

We all looked at her, unblinking. "So ugh. Why are you down here?" I asked. "I'm stuck" she replied with a shrug. "But uh... You have wings. Can't you just fly out the hole over there?" Pop asked. "Uh no. It's too high. I can't reach" she replied with another shrug.

"But you have wings" Eruptor pointed. She looked behind her, then back at us. "I know" she replied. "So why don't you use them?" stealth elf asked. "I don't know how so I just spend my time down here" she explained.

Eruptor went over to the fire extending his hand when the dragon zipped in front of him. "Don't touch that. I don't care what part of my mind you came from. Don't touch my light" she ordered, standing protectively in front of the fire.

"We won't touch your fire but we aren't from your head" Stealth elf explained. "Yeah. We're the skylanders" Pop agreed. "The what now?" she asked. "You know. The skylanders. We protect the skylands from evil" I explained, walking over to her.

"I have absolutely no idea who your talking about" she stated with a straight face. "Well, what's your name?" Jet vac asked. "Dragon" she replied. "Your name is dragon?" Eruptor asked. "Well that's what the guy that brings me food and fire wood calls me" she replied.

I slipped over to her side and tilted my head. "You know. We look a lot a like" I pointed out. "OK" she shrugged. "Hey guys. Do you think we could be the same dragon species?" I asked, getting excited.

"I mean. Its possible. Like you said. The two of you do look similar" Stealth elf offered. "We need to bring you back to Master Eon. I'm sure he could tell us" I told her.

"If I'm going somewhere, can I take my stuff with me?" she asked. "Sure if you want to" Stealth elf replied.

She started to pack stuff into the bag that had food in it. More specifically, she took the blanket and stuffed animal and shoved them in the bag.

"So can I give you a different name because it's kind of weird to just keep calling you dragon" I explained. "I mean I guess" she replied with a slightly confused face.

"How about Neve?" I asked. "I like that name" she smiled. "Neve it is then" I cheered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Neve's pov_ **

I followed the 5 strangers who had helped me out of the cave I was in as they led me through some strange place with many other strangers.

The dragon flew up into the air when we arrived at two large doors and pushed them open. "Master Eon. You'll never believe what we found" he called, flying over to a table.

"Is it one of the doom raiders or Kaos?" a man with a long white beard asked, spinning around in a chair to face the dragon. "No. It's even better" the dragon replied, spreading out his wings happily.

"And what would that be?" 'Eon' asked, pushing himself out of his chair and brushing a hand over a beard.

"We found a dragon" he replied, zipping over next to me. "Now Spyro. Calm down. We don't necessarily know if the two are the same kind of dragon so don't get too excited" The bird guy explained to the dragon who I guessed was called Spyro.

"Yeah. I know JV. I'm calm" Spyro replied, jumping between his feet.

The tall bearded man crouched down in front of me. "Hmm. Interesting. Can I see your claw for a minute?" he asked, extending his hand. I put my claw in it as he ran a finger along my scales, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Amazing" he mumbled. "Well?" Spyro asked, his wings spread out with excitement and anticipation. "She is the same kind as you Spyro. I'm just rather surprised that we haven't found her before now" he muttered, one hand back on his beard.

"Well we did find her in this old cave" the small fuzzy blue guy explained, scratching at his head.

"What is your name my dear?" 'Eon' asked. "Dragon" I replied. He gave a slightly puzzled look. "It's Neve. We renamed her to Neve" Spyro explained, one arm slung over my shoulders.

" _You_ renamed her that Spyro" The elf girl stated, shaking her head with a slight sigh. "Anyway. Can she join the academy master Eon. Please" Spyro begged, clasping his claws together and flying up to Eon.

"I don't see why not. What is it you can do?" he asked. "I can cough up a cloud of smoke" I stated then looked down at my claws, counting on them then shrugged. "That's about it. I'm pretty bad with my lunges and charges" I explained, scratching the back of my head.

"She said she can't fly either" the lava guy explained. "I've never seen a dragon who doesn't know how to fly" Eon mumbled. "No one taught me" I replied, sitting down on the ground, and checking in my bag for about the 10th time.

"Well. Spyro. How about you teach this young dragon how to use her powers. If anyone knows how to do that it would be you" Eon explained.

"Yes. The student has become the teacher. Right JV?" he cheered, turning to 'Jv'. "Whatever you say Spyro" he sighed, one hand placed up to his face with a slight shake of the head.

I turned to Spyro who looked at me with excitement. "Come on. I've got to show you around and then we can do some tests to find your strengths and weaknesses" he explained, running behind me and proceeding to push me along the floor.

"Alright" I replied, not sure how to feel about the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Spyro's pov _ **

"So........ What am I supposed to do exactly?" Neve asked, straining her neck out over the ledge to see as much as she could of the arena.

"Well. What we do is we activate holograms of some of the worst villain in the skylands. Your job is to fight those holograms and show us what you can do" I explained.

"Alright. I can do that" Neve muttered before descending the steps and stretching her wings while she stood at the bottom of the steps.

I activated the holograms and sat back, watching with excitement. Neve lowered her head and charged at the one of the villains.

The one she had targeted was knocked down. "Yes" she cheered only to be knocked into one of the arena's walls. I cringed, lifting one claw up and closing one eye.

I turned off the holograms and flew down to Neve who was coughing, a small black cloud trail floating from her mouth.

"Are you alright?" I asked, offering her my claw. She took it and pulled herself up before sitting down. "That definitely hurt" she muttered, stretching up and trying to crack her back.

A large crack resounded before she dropped back to a sitting position. "You got one of those guys though. That's great" I insisted. "But I got distracted" she objected.

I grit my teeth. Not good. Not good. Not good. "How about we go do the obstacle course. Maybe that's more your speed" I explained. Neve looked at me then down at the ground in thought.

She then lifted her head to look at me again. "Alright" she agreed. I smiled at her before taking the lead over to the obstacle course. Neve followed close to me, tail swishing behind her.

"So...... Do you want to learn how to fly?" I asked. "Well.... I want to be able to fly, that's for sure. But I don't know if I can" she explained, opening then closing her wings.

"I'm sure you can fly. You just need to have someone who knows how to fly and luckily for you, I'm one of the best dragons out there" I explained, standing proudly and puffing out my chest.

"I mean. You're the only dragon I know so...... That kind of makes you the winner by default" she explained, drawing a line in the sand.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, lowering my stance slightly and tilting my head to the side slightly. "No. No. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfectly fine. I'm just..... Overwhelmed. So much is going on at once and then there's all these new surroundings. There's just so much to take in" she explained, shaking her head and lifting her claw to place against her head.

"We can take a break if you need one" I offered. She nodded. "Yeah. That would be great" she admitted. "Want something to drink?" I asked. "A drink would be nice" she replied. "I'll be back in a second" I told her before taking to the sky.

I flew to a shop and bought a bottle of water before flying back to where Neve was. She had settled down on the ground, head placed on her claws.

"Here. I brought some water" I smiled. "Thanks" she mumbled, pushing herself up into a sitting position. I gave her the water and she took a big drink from it then turned to me.

"Do you want some?" she asked. "No. I'm good. It's all yours" I assured her. She shrugged and drank the rest of what was in the bottle, wiping her claw against her mouth.

"Want to head to the obstacle course now?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm ready now" she agreed, getting to her feet. I once again took the lead towards the obstical course. I just hoped that Neve's confidence wouldn't fall there too.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Neve's pov _ **

I followed Spyro over to this obstacle course. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?" I asked, looking over the edge of the island that we stood on. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine" he assured me.

I took a deep breath and stretched out my wings. "Alright. I'm ready" I assured him. Spyro nodded and activated he obstacle course. I dropped my wings.

"You know, I'm having second thoughts" I explained, going to turn around only to be pushed onto the obstacle course.

I quickly ducked to avoid a pair of spinning blades and stayed there. "Try to get to the end and press the button" Spyro called.

I looked up where the blades and poles were still spinning. I took a deep breath and stood up, this time jumping over the blade that came swinging at me.

Once I'd avoided that, I ran onto the next platform and did my best to dodge everything that was moving.

I got hit back once and coughed up a large amount of smoke. I looked up and whimpered, everything had gone dark. I had to get out of here.

I ran in the direction that I had been facing, ducking down from anything that got in my way.

I made it out of the dark and found a pedestal with a button on it. I clunk onto it, placing my claw on the button.

The smoke that I had been in before was beginning to fade, allowing me to see the obstacle course stop.

Spyro flew over and landed next to me. "That was amazing. How did you do that?" he asked.

I let go of the pedestal and lay next to him, my whole body shaking. "Hey. Are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, laying down on the ground himself. "I...... No... I'm not" I whimpered, pulling my tail closer.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked. "I.... I.... I don't like the dark" I mumbled but he heard me. He sat up. "How can you not like dark?" he asked.

I sat up. "It scares me. I can't cope without light. I don't like thee dark and I definitely don't like confined spaces" I explained, drawing a line in the dirt.

"What do they have to do with each other?" he asked. "Because when I'm in the dark, I feel like I'm being closed in by something and I panic. The only reason I got out of there was because I panicked and had to get out" I explained.

Spyro was clearly thinking about this. "Alright. You don't like the dark or small spaces. You can still become a Skylander. Everyone is afraid of something" he encouraged.

"Even you?" I asked. "Even me and us Skylanders don't always run to danger without fear. Fear is a natural thing in everyone. You aren't a living creature if you aren't afraid of something" I explained.

I smiled. "Thanks" I mumbled. "How about we go back to my place. You've done quite a lot of training for one day" he explained. "Thanks. I'm kinda hungry now anyway" I smiled.

He nodded and led me to one of the small portals so we could head back to his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Spyro's pov_ **

"And this is my room. Feel free to make yourself comfortable" I explained, pushing the door to my room open. "What do you mean? This is your room" Neve pointed out, tilting her head with confusion.

"Well... I just thought we could share my room since you'll be staying here" I mumbled, clicking my claws together. She looked at me with surprise.

"You don't need to. It's fine if you aren't prepared for that" I assured, shaking my claws in front of me.

"That's fine. I don't mind" Neve agreed, smiling slightly. I smiled in return. "Oh. Do you like my room?" I asked, jumping onto my bed and leaning over the side.

"It's nice. A lot different from my home. Is this how everyone stays?" she asked. "You really haven't been anywhere but that cave have you?" I asked.

"Can't fly. I've only ever seen one other living creature before today. She brought me stuff to eat and wood so I wouldn't be in the dark but that's about it. I didn't even know her name" Neve explained.

"Why are you afraid of the dark anyway?" I asked, slipping out of the bed and sitting next to her.

"It's hard to explain. It's just....... I...... I don't know to explain exactly how I feel but it's unsettling. Like something can jump out at me at any second. I dunno. I'm not good at explaining how I feel" she admitted, pulling her tail close.

"Can you sleep in the dark?" I asked, tilting my head. She shook hers. "I'm too unsettled" she added, head tilting down as if the floorboard were a masterpiece that required thorough investigation.

"Well then. We'll just leave a light on. That will help right?" I asked. "But then you can't sleep" she objected.

I looked around and found a lamp which was meant to hold a candle. I grabbed that and rummaged through some stuff to find a candle. I found one that had not been used and put it in the lantern, lighting it with my fire breath.

"There. That should work" I suggested. Neve's eyes lit up and she looked at the lantern and then me. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Fire breath. All dragons have some kind of breath attack. We are of the magic element so we can use any element we want but I prefer to Master fire." Any element?" she asked.

"Yeah. Who knows. Maybe you can master a different element or the same one as me" I explained.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. "That sounds awesome. I want to Master an element" she explained happily. "We can go over the elements tomorrow. Right now, I'm hungry. It's been a long day" I explained. Neve nodded, her entire expression not faltering. I smiled and headed down to the kitchen, Neve following. This was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Spyro says that he could control any element but chooses to harness fire came from the skylanders(video game) article on Spyro.
> 
> I decided to put that in as an idea that I can go with.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Neve's pov** _

I lifted my head, letting out a large yawn. I stretched out my wings and tail before sitting up straight. It took me a second before I realized that I was not in my cave and almost freaked out before remembering where I was.

I looked to my side and saw Spyro, curled up on his nest with one claw over his muzzle. I jumped off the bed and looked around, curious about what I might find. I gently pulled the door open and slowly wandered down the stairs, looking around. There was so much to take in. I got down the stairs and jumped onto the couch, looking around the room itself. 

"Your up early. Good to know that Spyro's kind aren't just lazy" someone spoke, i jumped up, wings spread out and tail standing on end. I looked to the stairs and saw Jet Vac. "Sorry. I didn't hear you come in there" I apologized, realizing that I had dug my claws into the couch from surprise.

I pulled one claw up and then the other, sitting back down and giving a sheepish smile when his gaze focused on the holes in the cushion. "Neve?" my name was called from up the stairs.I turned to look up the stairs.

Spyro flew down the stairs and landed next to Jet Vac. "There you are. I thought you'd ran off for a second" he laughed. I blinked. "Where would I go?" I asked. He blinked, staring at me awkwardly. "Anyway. Let's get going. We have work to do" he explained, hovering in the air. "You aren't going anywhere until you've had something to eat" Jet vac snapped, grabbing Spyro's tail and pulling back onto the ground.

"Oh come on JV. This is really important" Spyro whined. "Not as important as a balanced breakfast. Come on" he explained, ushering Spyro into the kitchen. 

I leapt down from the couch and followed them to the kitchen where someone was preparing food. "Ah Eruptor. Your up early" Jet Vac pointed out. "Yeah. I wanted to get breakfast done" Eruptor replied before spotting Spyro. "What's up with Spyro? He looks like someone just stole his thunder" Eruptor asked, looking confused.

"Jet Vac won't let me leave until I've eaten" I grumbled. A green poof appeared next to me and I quickly turned to what had caused it. "Morning. What's going on here?" Stealth Elf asked. "Spyro's in a bad mood because I won't let him leave until he's eaten" Jet vac explained, picking up some muffins from a cupboard.

"We're wasting valuable time" Spyro grumbled, crossing his arms and swishing his tail. I laughed a little, covering my mouth with my hand. Spyro looked at me, a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry for laughing. Its just I don't mind waiting a little longer before training" I explained. Spyro sighed but didn't object. 

I placed my head on the counter, looking at what was being made. "Are you hungry?" Eruptor asked. "Kinda. I haven't eaten anything since my breakfast yesterday" I explained. A plate of food was placed in front of me.

I sniffed the food cautiously before taking a bite into one of them. I tasted the food before swiping my tongue over my jaws. "This tastes great" I stated before having another. Spyro sat next to me and smiled. I returned his smile, curling my tail happily. Today definitely started out interestingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Spyro's pov _ **

"OK. So have you figured out what kind of element you might be good at?" I asked. Neve blinked at me. "I don't even know what elements there are. Except Magic and fire. You mentioned those already. That's about it" she explained.

"Oh right" I mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with my claw. "I'll explain" I added, sitting down while holding my front legs up.

There are 8 elements. Fire and magic which you already know about, water, tech, life, undead, air and earth" I explained. Neve had 8 claws up and was looking between them then up to me.

"Yeah. It's a lot. But don't worry. It shouldn't be hard to figure out what element works best for you" I assured. I picked up the clipboard I'd brought which had a list of the elements on it with little check boxes on it.

"Let's start with fire" I stated, zipping over to Neve's side. "I'm not sure about this" she mumbled as I started to fix her posture.

"Trust me. Now try pushing your chest out and take a deep breath" I explained. Neve took a gulp before taking in a deep breath, chest puffed out. She held it in and looked at me.

"Now blow it out, try creating a flame as you do so" I explained. She released but instead of fire, there was just a whole lot of smoke.

"OK. So. That didn't work" I stated, using my wings to blow the smoke away. "Spyro!" someone yelled.

I lifted my head up to see someone flying over head. I lifted my claw over my eyes to see better due to the glint from the sun.

They landed on the ground and I realized it was Cynder. "I saw the smoke and I was curious about what was happening" she explained before looking at Neve.

"Hey. Who are you?" she asked. "uhhhh.......I'm... Neve?" she asked, looking over at me. I nodded. "Neve. My name's Neve" she repeated, this time looking more confident.

"So are you from the undead element?" she asked. "Wait. What did you say?" I asked, walking over to face Cynder head on.

"This smoke. It resembles an undead skylander. It's dark and could hide someone inside it for attacking" Cynder explained. Then it clicked.

"That's it!" I yelled. "What's it?" Neve asked. I took her shoulders. "That's the element you can use. Undead. This is perfect. We found your element" I cheered, letting go of her shoulders and flying into the air.

I landed back onto the ground a second later. Neve still looked confused.

"Thank you so much Cynder" I thanked. "I'm not really sure what I did but no problem" she laughed. I offered her my wing and she hit hers against mine.

I turned to Neve. "Now we know what to work with" I cheered. She gave a quick nod, a small smile present. I gave her a hug. "This is great. Now we know what to work on" I beamed. Both Cynder and Neve nodded but I'm not sure if they were completely clear on what they were agreeing to. I didn't mind. This was probably one of the best moments of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Neve's pov _ **

I watched Spyro as he ran around the house. I had no idea what he was even doing right now. "Spyro?" I asked but he didn't respond.

Jet vac walked down the stairs and took one look at Spyro running around then over to me. "What's wrong with him?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure. I don't really know these things" I explained, closing my eyes momentarily. "Ready to go Neve?" he asked, flying over with two bags.

"And where do you think you are going?" Jet vac asked. "I'm training Neve. Come on JV. Surely you don't want Neve to fail the entrance exam right?" Spyro asked.

Jet vac sighed. "Fine but be careful you two" he agreed. "Yes sir" I agreed, placing one claw up to my head and flicking it to the side.

"Whatever" Spyro grumbled. He then ran outside. I followed. "So what _are_ we doing?" I asked. Spyro offered me one of the bags which I took. He had his strapped to his back.

He hovered in the air and took hold of my waist, lifting me up. "Wait. Spyro. What are you doing?" I asked, thrashing my legs.

"Calm down. I won't drop you. I promise" he assured me. "But why are we doing this?" I asked. "I want you to see what flying is like" he explained.

I looked down. We were quite high up now. Everything was smaller than it was in person. Everything even looked beautiful.

"Wow" I gasped in awe. I know right. This is what you're missing" Spyro smiled. I nodded before feeling myself slip. "Um Spyro" I mumbled. He looked down only to do some sort of flip, getting a better hold on me.

I didn't question it. We eventually touched down in forest. I looked up. The sky was painted with a golden glow.

My legs started to shake. It was almost dark. "Spyro?" I asked, nervously while looking around at all the shadows which surrounded me.

Spyro looked over. "Why are we out when it's starting to get dark?" I asked, pressing my body to the ground, my legs still shaking.

"We're staying here for the night" he explained. "W-what? Why?" I asked, feeling my eyes becoming moist. "Hey. Don't cry. It's an exercise. It's to try and help you overcome your fear of the dark" he encouraged.

I looked up at him. "You won't be alone. I'll be here with you. I promise that I won't leave you all night" he assured.

"Now check out the den I made. Pretty slick am I right?" he asked, gesturing to the den he'd made using some poles and cloth. I wandered over. The bottom had been covered with pillows and blankets.

"I even brought the bag that has your blanket and stuffed toy. I know you really like them" he added, gesturing to the back. I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

"Hey. I'm not making fun of you. I'm sorry if that was insulting" he apologized. I looked up at him. "It's alright" I mumbled.

"Well. Let's get things started" he encouraged. I nodded nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Spyro's pov _ **

I lay down in the small tent that I had made. Neve was nestled next to me, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I put a wing over her back. "It's alright. Don't be afraid. Nothing will hurt you. I promise" I assured. She opened her eyes and looked at me, looking like she was going to cry.

I shifted closer to her until our sides pressed together and wrapped my tail around hers.

She leaned in against me, still scared but this time she was keeping her eyes open, repeatedly scanning around her. I didn't think she'd see anything since it was so dark that I could barely see 3 feet in front of me.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing forward. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see what it was she was pointing at but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything" I told her. She slowly got to her feet. "That" she pointed out again, eyes fixed on something in front of us. "There's nothing there" I told her.

"There is. I can see it" she told me again. "What is it you see?" I asked. "It's tall. Really tall. It also has small horns on its head" she explained. I was so confused.

Then I heard rustling. I was quickly in stance for a fight. Just like Neve had described, something tall with horns clambered out of the undergrowth.

I shot a warning fireball. "Ah. Spyro. Watch the beard" they snapped. I relaxed. "Master Eon. What are you doing here?" I asked. Neve looked confused.

"I was looking for you. Jet vac told me you flew off with Neve and I wanted to know where the two of you had gone" he explained.

"It's a training exercise. It's to help Neve get over her fear of the dark" I explained. Then it hit me.

Neve had seen Eon when he was far away and I couldn't even see or hear him. I looked up for the moon but it was blocked out by the trees.

"Neve?" I asked, she looked at me. "How did you see Master Eon when it's so dark?" I asked. She blinked.

"I just saw it. I don't know. It was like how I normally see things just not as clear" she replied. I would have to look into that later. Right now there was other things to do.

"Right. Well. I'll leave the two of you to it" he decided, walking off in the direction he'd came. I sighed. That was strange.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Neve's pov_ **

I lifted my head, looking around. It took me a second before I realized where I was. Wait. Had I just been asleep?

I turned to my side. Spyro was right next to me, one wing over my back and his tail over mine. He had his head leaned against my neck and every so often a small spark of fire would burst from his jaws when he opened them.

I turned my head away, one claw placed over my muzzle. I had fallen asleep next to Spyro. That had been the first time that I had ever fallen asleep in the dark.

I slowly sat up, slipping out from under Spyro's wing and tail. I wandered out from the den he'd made and started looking around. It was light out now, the sun being hidden by the trees but it still gave some light to the forest.

I walked over to a tree and looked up. It towered up above me. I sunk my front claws into the wood and started pulling myself up the tree, sinking my back claws in as well.

I kept scaling the wall, climbing higher and higher until I reached the top. I popped my head out of the leaves at the top, looking up at the sky.

It was a clear day. No clouds in sight. I looked to either side of me. I saw coloured leaves all around me, rustling in the slight wind.

I took a deep breath. I went to let it out but instead of just air, a small flick of black also exited my mouth. I almost fell backwards in surprise.

I stayed put for a second before taking in another deep breath. This time I brought in as much air as my lungs could hold, my chest puffing up in the process. I held it in for a few moments before releasing all air from my lungs.

This time that black spark was a lot bigger. In surprise, I stumbled back, loosing my footing on the branch I was perched on and falling backwards.

Something grabbed me before I hit the ground and I looked. "You should be careful. Don't want to get hurt" Spyro smiled. I blinked.

He put me down and I turned to him. "I think I found out a power that I have" I explained. His eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked. I nodded

I took in a deep breath, puffing out my chest before releasing it, the same black sparks shooting from mouth.

Some went straight ahead while others bounced over to the sides, leaving patches of black on the ground and trees.

Spyro's jaw dropped. "That's awesome" he yelled, hovering in the air. I looked one of the bits of black on the ground, running a claw through them.

All I got was grey dust on my claws. I scooped some of it up, the grey dust falling through my claws. "That's weird" Spyro mumbled.

I turned to him. He gave me a small smile. I mimicked the smile but I was still concerned about the whole dust thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Spyro's pov _ **

"Alright so what your gonna do is attack me. You got it" I explained, Neve looked down at her claws, shuffling about slightly.

"I don't know. I think my roar is kinda dangerous" she objected. "Look. I have impenetrable scales. I'll be fine" I assured her. She looked at me, still nervous.

She slowly nodded, tail held close. She took in a deep breath, chest puffed out before releasing it. I stood in place. The attack hit my square in the chest and it actually surprised me with the slight tickle of pain that followed. It disappeared soon after.

I looked at Neve. She was heavily panting, the yellow on her claws turned black and her eyes turning black with red pupils and red viens surrounding them.

"Neve?" I asked. She didn't look at me. I walked closer. "Neve? Are you alright?" I repeated. This time she looked at me, eyes unfocused.

I reached out a claw and placed it on her shoulder to try and steady her. Her eyes slowly turned back to the usual golden colour and the black on her claws faded back to the pastelly yellow they usually were.

Neve shook her head and brought a claw up to the side of her face, rubbing it. She looked at me. "What happened?" she asked.

"You just got a little out of it. That's all. Don't worry about it" I assured her. She looked at me for a second but seemed to buy what I said. She nodded.

"So how did I do?" she asked. "Great. I think we should work on flying next. We still haven't done that yet" I suggested. She nodded, flicking her tail in agreement. I smiled at her, forgetting about what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Neve's pov_ **

I sat in one place, letting Spyro look at my wings. "So have you ever tried flying" he asked. "No" I replied. He pulled one of my wings out and I yelped.

I turned to look at him. "Sorry. That just hurt is all" I explained, pulling my tail close. He was very confused.

"What?" I asked. "Have you ever opened your wings before?" he asked. I gave it some thought. "Not that I remember" I replied.

He went to the other side and pulled that wing open. I yelped again. "Neve? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just sore. It's not that bad right?" I asked. "Can you try to lift your wings?" he asked. I closed my eyes concentrating on moving my wings.

"Anything happening?" I asked. "No" he replied. I opened my eyes and sighed.

I felt him placing his claws on my wings. I looked. He had opened up one of his wings and was looking between mine and his.

"That's strange. When open, your wings don't look like mine. They look fine when closed but when open they are different" he explained.

"How different?" I asked, feeling nervous. The bone up at the top is angled strangely, each bone that comes down is jutting off slightly at the end instead of staying straight and the bones itself appear to be weak and stiff" he explained.

"Will I not be able to fly?" I asked. "Don't think that. I'm sure you will. We just need to strengthen your wings. You said you've never opened them, that might be part of the problem, they haven't developed any strength because you haven't used them" he explained.

"And what about the differences?" I asked. "Those could be natural and I'm just the strange one or wing shape isn't always constant. It's probably nothing to worry about" he assured me.

I turned around fully, my wing being pulled out of Spyro's claw. "So how do I strengthen them?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I guess just some exercises with your wings everyday until they are strong enough" he stated. "Alright" I agreed. We sat in silence for a bit.

"Could I have a bit of help with folding my wings? I can't make them respond" I asked. "Oh. Sure" he replied, walking over to my side and helping me fold my wings back.


	13. Chapter 13

**_ Spyro's pov _ **

I woke up in my bed, yawning and stretching my wings. I looked around but Neve wasn't there. "Neve?" I asked, looking around my room.

"Neve?" I called again, running into the hall and down the stairs. I heard noise outside and went to investigate.

Neve was in the yard, on her back with one outstretched wing over her and one bent back under her. She swished her tail, rolling onto her side.

"Need a little help?" I asked. She looked. "S-spyro. I didn't realize you were there" she mumbled, scrambling to her feet, only to stand on one of her wings resulting in her being back on the floor.

"Calm down" I chuckled. She looked up, one wing now over her head. "You really need to learn to move those wings. They aren't coming in handy at all like that" I explained, gesturing to the two wings that just lay there.

She stood up, brushing off dirt and grass from her scales.

"So what were you doing?" I asked. "I was trying to do some of those exercises that you said I should do" she explained. I tilted my head.

"I kinda got a bit tangled up in my own wings" she admitted, lowering her head.

"So you need help. That's fine. I can help" I offered. She nodded slowly. I walked to one side, looking at the wing that hung down to the floor.

I took a grip of the base and moved it up. Neve stumbled slightly, spreading her legs apart to get a better balance.

I waited a few seconds before moving her wing back down. She didn't stumble that time. I repeated the action. After a few rounds of repeating the action, I turned to look at Neve who was looking at me.

"Does this hurt?" I asked. "A little but not as bad as yesterday" she admitted. "That means it's working. If we do this often enough, there won't be as much stiffness in your wings" I explained.

She nodded. When I was finished with her right wing, I went onto the left, repeating the action again. Neve stayed in the same position, only moving her head to look at me.

I did the same amount of wing movements as the right wing before stopping. Neve sat down.

"Your doing really great. I can't wait until you can fly. Its something to look forward to" I encouraged.

"I guess" she mumbled. "You guess?" I tiled my head in confusion. "I..........." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Your what?" I asked. "What if I'm dangerous" she stated, looking at me with fear in her eyes. That was a surprise.

"Come on. You're not dangerous. Your the opposite if anything" I laughed. "I guess" she mumbled.

I put my wing over her back, sitting down next to her, just listening to the noises around us. It was nice.


	14. Chapter 14

**_ Neve's pov _ **

I got up out of bed, trying my best not to wake Spyro as I crawled out out from under the blanket and tiptoed over to the door, gently closing it behind me.

Now that I was alone, I stretched, leaning my body down and curling my tail behind me. My eyes opened for a minute and I saw something pass the sides of my eyes.

I looked but didn't see anything on either side. I stretched again, this time keeping my eyes open. Something passed my eyes again, going up the way before going down again.

I turned to my side. My wings were still folded so what was passing my gaze when I stretched. I went down the stairs, stumbling over the last couple of steps in my rush and falling to the ground with a thump.

I cringed, running one claw over my muzzle. I stayed in place for a minute before getting up. I jumped onto the couch and sat down, waiting for Spyro to wake up.

I heard movement upstairs, looking up at the ceiling. When the movement came to the top of the stairs, I stood up watching the stairs.

A flash of purple shot down the stairs and slammed into the front door. I laughed slightly. Spyro had the bottom of his face pressed up against the door, wings and limbs hanging down.

He stepped back, shaking his head before looking at me. His eyes widened and lit up. "Spyro?" I asked.

"Neve. Your wings" he gasped. "What about my wings?" I asked. He pointed to my wings. I looked and almost tripped over my own claws.

My wings had opened on their own and were standing up instead of hanging down.

"It worked. Weeks of hard work actually worked" he cheered, jumping up and down happily.

I smiled, moving my wings up and down slightly. They didn't hurt to move at all.

Spyro flew into the air, throwing his arms up in celebration. He landed back down and looked at me. "We reached a new milestone. Now we can try and get you flying" he explained. I nodded, feeling really proud now.


	15. Chapter 15

Spyro's pov

I sat next to master Eon, wings twitching with excitement. "Spyro, are you sure she's ready?" he asked. "Of course. We've been training for weeks" I assured him, spreading my wings to emphasize my point. He sighed. "Alright" He told me. I looked down into the arena. Neve was looking up at us.

I gave her a thumbs up which she returned with a nervous smile. I settled back down, watching her with excitement. Eon started the simulation, all the holovillians appearing, prepared for a fight. Neve spread open her wings, tail swishing back and forth behind her.

That same black blast was fired at them but it was a lot bigger than the last time I saw it. The holograms were gone but so was part of the ground which had turned into piles of dust, leaving a narrow yet deep c shaped path in the ground.

Neve was breathing heavily, wings spread out. I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right, Neve's colours were different. Her red scales were much darker while the yellow had turned completely black. As for her horns, wings and spines, they had turned a silvery colour. "Oh my. I've never seen this before" Master Eon mumbles.

I spread my wings and fly down. "Neve" I call. She turns around, facing me. I flinched at her gaze. Her eyes were black with red slits and grey surrounding the black with what I could only guess were red veins. Her eyes narrowed on me, gaze cold as ice. She took a step towards me to which I took a step back. "What's wrong Spyro? Scared" she taunts.

"Neve? This isn't like you" I say, being backed up against a wall now. "How would you know what I'm like? You barely know me" she laughs, tail swishing to her side. I gulped, closing my eyes and pull my front claws up to my chest as she got closer.

"Spyro?" a far gentler voice asks. I open one eye to see Neve back to normal. I sighed, opening both eyes and standing on all fours again. "Why were you scared?" she asks. "Don't worry about it" I assure her, bringing her into a hug which she reciprocates.


	16. Chapter 16

Neve's pov

I was lying on Spyro's bed in the dark, one claw held up to my head which felt like it was gong to tare open. The pounding in my head was really sore and annoying now. The door opened, light flooding into the room. I groaned, covering my face with one wing. Something these things were useful other than flying.

The door closed, cutting off the light. "I brought some water" Spyro offered, holding out a cup that had the liquid splashing about in it. I took the cup, not sitting up and drank the water. It got rid of the slight dryness in my throat but the headache was still there.

A tail lay over my back and I looked to the side slightly. Spyro was still sitting next to me with his tail lying over my waist. I didn't bother to say anything about it and instead opted to bury my muzzle into my claw.

"Are you in pain?" he asked. "Other than my head pounding. No. No aches or pains anywhere" I mumble, flexing my claws to stop them from falling asleep. Spyro stayed quite. "Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"What? No. Why do you ask?" Spyro asked. "You were in a defensive position and looked scared when I saw you in the arena" I reminded him, looking at him through the corner of my eye. "Oh......That....... Don't worry about that. It's nothing" he avoided the topic. I didn't question him further but his answer didn't settle well with me.

After a while, Spyro left. I got up and looked in the screen of his computer. I could see my reflection as I tilted my head. Everything looked normal except........... my left eye looked strange but I couldn't quite place what was wrong about it at first.

After a while of staring and comparing them, I realized that my left pupil was smaller than my right and a tiny spot of red sat in the center. I lifted my claw up to the side of my face and cringed when it caused a quick pain in my eye. What was happening to me?


	17. Chapter 17

Spyro's pov

I paced outside my room, tail flicking back and forth. Something was happening to Neve and I couldn't figure it out. "Uh, Spyro?" someone asked. I stopped and turned to the source. Stealth elf was standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall with a confused look. "You've been pacing like that for a while. You doing alright?" she asks, pushing herself off the wall.

"Yeah, just thinking" I mumble, looking down at the floor before turning around in a circle. "You, thinking. When have you ever done that before" she joked, ears twitching as she laughed. "Hey. I think. I just don't do it often" I reply, curling my tail slightly.

"But seriously. What's wrong? You don't normally pace outside your room. If you do then it would be in your room" she asks in a serious tone. I sigh. "Its Neve. Something's wrong but I don't know what and I'm worried that it might get worse" I explain, bringing my tail close to my feet.

"Its about what happened earlier today with her test right?" she asks. "You know about that?" I ask. "Master Eon told all of us about it. Said to make sure to keep an eye on her if something similar happens again" Stealth elf explains.

"I see" I mutter, looking at the floor again. "I'm sure it was just a one time thing. Maybe stress got to her" she offers. "I don't know. It didn't seem like stress. The way she was acting and talking" I mumble. "Don't worry to much. If you keep stressing yourself then nothing will get solved" she tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh. "I guess you're right" I mumble, looking at the door to my room. "Well, I've got some stuff to do, see you later Spyro" she explains before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I look at the floor again. I just need to stop worrying. It can't be as bad as I think it is.


End file.
